Irons have been used to remove wrinkles from fabrics for many years. Some conventional irons may have relied on a large mass or heat sink to deliver and maintain sufficient temperature for the ironing process. Currently a large mass of metal is casted to form the shape of a soleplate in the iron. This large mass, will take some time to heat up, and a very long time to cool. Times to heat up can be about two minutes, and to cool down as long as 40 minutes.
Within this mass, there may be a chamber where steam is generated for the aid of wrinkle removal. A steam generator may have been included within the soleplate for the realization of steam in the ironing process. Typically the heat source used to heat the soleplate is also used to boil fluid for steam generation. When using the soleplate at a low temperature, while the steam operation is enabled, there may be incidence of water droplets being released by the soleplate. In this case, there may not be enough heat/energy in the soleplate to do the ironing operation as well as to generate steam.